A Heart Not So Black
by Aelise39
Summary: Chapter 9 Though Sesshomaru's cold exterior, he is just the perfect father figure for his very young human companion, Rin. She is the one that melts his cold exterior to show his feelings for her. Can Sesshomaru chance his new fate?
1. Default Chapter

**A Heart Not So Black**

The night summer breeze blew through the leaves in the forest. A white being lay under a tree, bruised and injured from his last battle. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed, trying to block out the pain he was feeling. _Damn Inuyasha_, he thought to himself. _He had now finally learned how to use the full power of the Tetsusaiga._ Sesshomaru forced himself to sit up and lean up against the tree. He cringed in pain, trying to hold back a yelp. If it wasn't for his younger half-demon brother finding out about the wind scar, Sesshomaru wouldn't be in this mess. He had almost lost his life from his brother's blow, but the sacred swords that Sesshomaru had inherited from his father, the Tenseiga, had saved his life, even if his heart _was_ full of black and hatred towards everyone and every demon. He cursed under his breath as he closed his eyes and fell back to a rejuvenating slumber.

The sun shone through the leaves up above. A young girl stumbled across a stranger, who was sleeping under a tree. She saw that he was injured and she wished to help him. When she crept out from the trees, the stranger's eyes turned a deep blood red, and his features weren't as helpless as she thought they were. He was a demon. When she coward back, his eyes changed back to a cold stare, but she thought she had seen some remorse for scaring her.

"Go away, girl! You're not wanted here," he said out loud.

She then fled back into the trees. Not long after, she brought back a small container full of water and placed it near the demon. She had then left again.

_Foolish girl_, Sesshomaru thought. _I don't need nor eat human food. Why must she give me these pathetic things?_

_ Why is she not scared of me?_

He just sat there, staring off to space. His wounds were healing well, and his strength was slowly coming back. Sesshomaru was trying to figure out why this young girl was trying to help him? Wasn't she scared of such a demon as himself? She seemed like an ordinary peasant girl, but the funny thing was that she never spoke a word to him. She made whimpering noises and squeals when she first saw him, but that was it. This girl very much intrigued Sesshomaru. He didn't wan to dismiss her completely yet…

He shook his head clear from the thoughts. _What am I doing? I hate humans!...But why do I feel such an attachment to the girl?..._

Later in the day, the girl had come back. In her hands she bared a large leaf that held fried fish and some mushrooms. She quickly put it by him where she sat the container, which was still there.

"I don't eat human food," he said harshly.

The girl cringed a little and went back into the trees again. Seshhomaru sighed to himself as the small girl left once again.

It wasn't until the next day when she came back barring more food, which surprised Sesshomaru. He thought she would've come back sooner or not come back at all from his attitude the previous day. He thought to himself for a moment…he was actually happy to see her. Bizarre… Why was he having such sentimental feelings for her? He looked at her more closely and noticed that the young girl had a swollen right eye and cuts and bruises all over her.

"What happened to you," Sesshomaru asked the girl. "Who hurt you?"

She was shocked that the demon asked her such a question. She smiled and then laughed at him. She was so happy that someone had actually cared about her.

"Why are you smiling? It was just a question, not like I care though," he said off handedly.

This made her smile more. It made her day that someone cared. She places the food by him again and skipped off.

_What a strange girl…though, I do--- No! Stop it! I do not actually care for this young child that keeps on pestering me with food offerings, which mind you, I don't even eat. But…what _did_ happen to her? Looks like that she was beaten up. _He shrugged his shoulders._ No matter. She is none of my concern. I shall leave today and find Jaken. He is probably out looking for me anyways, that hopeless imp._

Sesshomaru's strength was about at its peak once again, so he pushed himself back up on his feet and started off to find his rather small companion.

When she returned to the village, wolves were attacking. She ran into the forest when she saw the villagers being slaughtered.

"Run Rin!" she was told.

She ran as fast as she could, but the wolves were fast on her heals. The forest was dark, and it got darker. Soon she tripped over a tree root and fell to the hard dirt path. She tried to get up but the wolves pounced on her and she was gone. Snuffed out like a candle.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sesshomaru had caught up with Jaken, or shall we say when Jaken found Sesshomaru, a faint smell was caught in the trees. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint what it was.

_Blood.__ Human blood, _he thought. His thought ran of what had happened. There was a massacre, and it was coming from the forest and the village not too far from it.

"What's the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked in his high pitched voice.

Sesshomaru ignored the imp and walked back towards the forest. Something was not right, and he sensed the blood of the girl. Questioning thoughts filled his mind, and his paces grew longer and faster as he followed the horrid scent.. He was soon pushing himself to see what had had happened.

_The blood is fresh. I can smell it._

Behind him, he heard Jaken yell, "Where are you going my lord?!...Don't leave me here all alone." Then Sesshomaru heard the small, hurried footsteps of Jaken. The imp was coming along as always.

Sesshomaru pushed his way through the brush, trying to quickly get to the source of the smell, secretly hoping that his mind was wrong for the outcome he would soon see. In a short period of time though the darkness, he had found his destination. His eyes grew wide at the site. It was the girl; blood covered and mangled. His eyes glazed over with tears, but he soon banished them away. He was overcome by sadness at the site and felt horrible for the girl who had attempted to help him recover. Sesshomaru stared down at the cold, mangled, body. _She was so helpess…What kind of animal or demon would do such a cruel action?! She was _just_ a girl!_ His blood started to boil as he stood staring.

Jaken walked over to the girl's corps and inspected it. "It looks like some animal attacked her. The teeth and claw marks show that they were wolves. Silly human for letting itself get caught."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned cold towards his friend. "Jaken," he flatly said.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken said as he shrunk back a little, cowering away for his master, noticing the ice cold look Sesshomaru was giving him.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, the Tenseiga, and Jaken quickly moved away, apologizing profusely. Sesshomaru knew that the Tenseiga had the ability to reincarnate anything that was dead by the sweep through by the sword, so for some reason he wanted to bring back the child. _I don't know why I am doing this, but it seems that I am compelled to do so. In time, maybe I will know why I am about to do such an act which is very much unlike my character_.

He narrowed his eyes at the body, and could see the little goblins covering the girl's body, keeping her dead. With one sweep of the Tenseiga, the killed off the little goblins and the girl's body was revived. Her eyes were full of life once again, but were confused of what had happened.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why did you revive the human girl?" Jaken cried in awe.

He ignored Jaken's question and looked down at the Tenseiga, "Hmm…It actually does bring the dead back to the living world…."

"WHAT?! It was just a test?! Lord Sesshomaru, are you telling me that when you slit me down my middle before that you were not sure of its outcome and you had to try your theory out again?! How can you be such a cruel master?!" Jaken yelled in his high toned voice in distraught.

Sesshomaru ignored his imp and walked away. The girl had smiled and was pleased that the demon did such an act. She stood by the imp, who was just smaller that her seven-year-old body, and watched as Sesshomaru walked away as Jaken cried from the truth of what he had learned.__


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled and ran after Sesshomaru, leaving Jaken behind. She grabbed onto his only arm and then took his hand. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at the small child.

_What is she doing? Why is she holding onto me? She is so peculiar…She's…cute._ Sesshomaru shook his head clear. _What am I talking about? She's _human_. _

Sesshomaru still let her hold onto her hand and then they continued walking. Jaken cried in the background for them to wait up, but they kept walking in silence. They pushed themselves through the trees and found an opening. It was still dark out, and he had noticed that the girl was yawning extensively. She was human after all, and the weakling beings needed sleep. They stopped in the center and then he looked down at her.

"Are you tired, young one? Do you wish to take a rest before we continue any further?" Sesshomaru asked without any care in his voice.

She knew his cold exterior was just a ploy, she could tell by the faint flicker warmth flash in his eyes as he looked at her for only a second. He actually did care for her, she noticed, even if he didn't show it. She nodded her head.

"Ok. We will rest her tonight," he turned to his imp. "Jaken."

Jaken came running up by his side, "Yes master?"

"Start a fire and prepare for camp. We will stay here tonight for…" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, realizing that he did not know the name of the child. "What is your name, little one?" he asked the girl. He knew that all humans had names, but he was not sure with the girl. She hadn't spoken to him yet, so he wasn't even certain if he would get one.

She looked up at him and smiled. "My name is Rin!" she said excitedly that he wanted to know her name. Rin hadn't spoken for a long time because her parents were brutally murdered when she was young and was the only one that had survived. She had watched the whole massacre, and it just lead her not to talk.

Sesshomaru actually smiled, "It's Rin is it? My name is Lord Sesshomaru."

A thought had crossed his mind. Sesshomaru had noticed that the girl was quite young and could not possibly defend herself yet. If he had just left her, like he had planned, she would die. He thought about that for a moment, and he couldn't think of doing it. _What is happening to me? I actually care if this Rin lives…_ he thought. _I can't just leave her. It would be unfair to not give her such a chance. Maybe she will prove herself worthy over a course of time to me?..._

"Rin do you have a family?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No sir," she shook her head, "they were killed many months ago. I'm an orphan."

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought. He definitely could not leave her now.

"You will stay with us." He had heard himself say. Jaken's mouth dropped to the ground when he heard his master utter that phrase.

Rin clasped her hands together and squeeled when she head it.

"But," he started, "you will stay as long as I find you useful and old enough to defend yourself. If you do not make yourself worthy, I will kill you, understand?"

Rin nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. What can I do now to help?"

"You can help Jaken set up camp. Possibly even find some food to feed yourself," Sesshomaru said as he waved his hand as a gesture as whatever she could do to help.

She bowed and went to help Jaken collect some firewood to start a fire.


	4. Chapter 4

The fire was soon lit and they were all sitting around the campfire, eating their roast rabbit that Rin had trapped earlier that night. The young girl yawned and cuddled closely with Sesshomaru. She lay her head on his lap and soon fell asleep. He only looked down at her, staring at the girl who had no fear of him, what-so-ever. No one had ever dared to even think such of thing, but Rin did by first nature. Sesshomaru was puzzled by the girl, on how she acted with him. What even made him more pensive was that he didn't stop her from doing it. He actually _enjoyed_ Rin cuddled up against him. He picked up Rin and sat her in his lap and wrapped her arm protectively around her. Jaken looked at his master quizzically. It was very uncharacteristic for Sesshomaru to show passion towards a human, especially a child.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is wrong with you? Are you sick?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru gave him a cold look, "Jaken."

"Yes, master?" Jaken said as he kneeled.

"Be silent."

"Yes my lord," Jaken whimpered and sulked off by a near by tree.

Sesshomaru changed his interest back on Rin, and still held her close in his lap, with her leaning against his chest. She nestled into him quite soundly; content and at peace. She was so innocent and frail when she was sleeping, he noticed as he gazed down at Rin. But when she was active, she's fast, bright, and tough for her age. He somehow admired the girl. He soon realized that he was resting his cheek on Rin's head and was thinking that he wanted to always protect her from all harm, even from his brother Inuyasha. If that half-demon thing found out that he was looking after a girl, Inuyasha would loose all sense and think that he, Lord Sesshomaru, was not caring for the child properly. The thought of that made his blood boil. Inuyasha would steel the girl from him. Like hell he would. He would have to take Rin and pry her from his cold, dead hands. The girl was his now, and he would raise her to be a strong human. If Sesshomaru ever possessed the Shikon Jewl, he would somehow make her stronger…maybe even a demon like himself. But wait…maybe she is not meant to be a demon. For some odd reason, Sesshomaru had a funny feeling that she was sent to him to show him compassion, which she was doing her job if she was. He had noticed had had changed since Rin had walked into his life…and he didn't regret it at all. Sesshomaru wanted to be her father figure and protect her from all the dangers of the world. She was his now, and he silently vowed nothing will happen to her.

AN: Thanks so much for the people who have reviewed and all. Quite surprised actually that people are actually reading my work. Yay! Makes my day. Sorry that this is so short. Really tired and it's 1:30am here. Also, will be having an extended away so I won't be able to update next week, but hopefully I will write a longer chapter for you all. Keep with the reviews. It helps me a lot and if you have ideas, throw 'em by me! Thanx.

Aelise


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the sun was coming up on the dewy, summer morning. Sesshomaru was still watching over Rin---he did not sleep that night. The sun's rays were soon shinning through the leaves; she groggily moved and hid her face against Sesshomaru's chest. He smiled to himself. He could tell that she was not a morning person and for some reason he thought it was cute. He held her closely and she roused herself from her slumber. Rin looked up at her master and smiled. She felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. She looked up to him like her own father, even though she knew her own father was dead, but Lord Sesshomaru had so far looked after her like she was his own.

"Did you have a good rest, little one?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Master! I had a wonderful sleep," Rin replied.

Sesshomaru smiled and the Rin jumped out from his lap and stretched her body towards the sky. When she was done stretching, she twirled on her toes and let her arms flow around her as she done so. She accidentally kicked Jaken with her one foot and automatically covered her mouth with her hands. Rin knelt by the imp and apologized. He grumbles for a bit and then forgave her. Then the both of them lit the fire once more and Jaken prepared breakfast because he hand an inkling that Rin would have been hungry again. Humans! That was all they did was eat and sleep. He friend up some of the leftover roast rabbit and picked some forest berries for the girl. She ate eagerly when it was finished, but was quick to her manners and asked if Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru wanted any. Jaken had taken up the offer, but as always, Sesshomaru declined. He would never eat mere human food, _ever_.

When the sun was slightly higher in the sky, the small band had begun their journey again to find more pieces of the Shikon Jewl. The day had already begun to get warm. Every hour the temperature was rising and Rin was really feeling the heat. Sesshomaru hardly noticed and neither did Jaken. He didn't really think that Rin would be affected by it as much as she was. He studied the girl as they continued their journey. The sweat rolled down her forehead, her body was just drenched. She panted as she walked, her chest heaving greatly. He had also noticed that her feet were dragging across the beaten path they were following. Sesshomaru looked around. They have been out of the forest for some time now and there were barely any shade in site. They were climbing through the mountains and slowly ascending to its peak so they could get to the other side. The closer they climbed to the sun, the hotter it got for the girl. He knew that they had to stop, but _where_? No place was suitable for a rest. There wasn't even any grass where they were walking; they were past the tree line. Sesshomaru had decided to just stop and sit down then.

"What are you doing Lord Sesshomaru? Why are we stopping? We are so close to being over this mountain," Jaken asked.

"Why are you questioning my actions so frequently, Jaken? Don't you think you are crossing your boundaries?" Sesshomaru injected.

"N-No, sire!" he quickly knelt down to the ground, throwing his face down to it. "Please don't kill me. I was just curious! I am sorry for prying."

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken, then over to Rin for a moment, pulling her into his lap, and then looking out to the scenery, noticing that were quite high up on the peak.

"Rin just needed a rest," Sesshomaru said to himself, not so loud that Jaken heard. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, and his long, silvery hair fell forward and made a vale for the two. Rin pressed her body closer to his as they rested. She was in the shade now, and she was feeling a bit cooler.

At the side, Jaken watched his master show such love to the small child and was bewildered. He would not dare question his lord though---oh no! He wanted to keep his life and if Lord Sesshomaru wasn't threatening him as much, Jaken was going to keep his mouth shut. He had noticed, he was enjoying his masters mood lately since Rin became apart of their lives. Things seemed serene.

AN:

Hey there! I know it has been well over a few months since I have last updated. I've been so busy that I hadn't had time to update what I had. Now that I have the Net at my place now, I will be able, or at least try to, update more. Thanks to all of my readers! You guys are gems! Thanks a lot! _Merci Beaucoup!!! _J

Aelise


	6. Chapter 6

Several years had gone by with not much disruption. Rin had grown up to be a fine, young, promising lady. Sesshomaru sat nonchalantly by a willow tree and watched her as she waded in the calm river. Jacken stood by his master and was discussing some ideas with him.

"You know, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is of age of marriage. Don't you think you should marry her off to some poor fool and let him have her," Jaken asked his master.

Sesshomaru glared down at his imp. "What would make you think I should give her away to some low life human? She deserves much more, Jaken, and you and I both know it."

"Ye-Yes Master, but…." Jaken hesitated for a moment, "don't you think she should—"

"No Jaken! She does not need to find any one as of yet. She is still young and naïve and the hell would I let her be with anything below her, especially a mangy human," Sesshomaru said harshly.

Jaken just nodded his head meekly and the two watched Rin as she waited in the river. Sesshomaru especially watched her every move, and the surroundings around her. The feudal era of Japan was still dangerous for the humans. The Shikon Jewl was finally pieced together and Naraku and his evil minions were wiped out, but the wars among the humans were still in force. _Stupid humans_, Sesshomaru thought. _They would kill themselves if they kept at this rate. Oh well, they won't hassle me anymore if they do._

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin had had grown up quite a bit. She was much taller now and curvy. She was definitely a young woman now. She kept her raven black hair in a half pony tail, and let her hair flow down her back. Instead of porting an orange kimono, she chose a peacock blue, with white flowers. It suited her, and brought out her chestnut brown eyes.

She stood silently in the water, letting the fish nibble on her toes and the wind blew gently through her hair. She seemed peaceful in her thoughts. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He was proud of how she turned out. He remembered the first time he met her, and thought her to be a nuisance. Not anymore. She was of great help to her Sesshomaru, who became very much like a father figure in her life. He actually admitted to himself that he actually _loved_ her. She was the first human to ever have true feelings for. He didn't even like the mortal mother to his brother Inuyasha.

As Rin was looking out into the distance, across the river in the trees, she saw a shadow; a faint glimpse of someone watcher her. She then squinted her eyes to see if they were deceiving her, but the figure was gone. She lifted her hand up above her eyes to shield the sun's light shining down on her to see well. Again, nothing was there.

_Weird_, she thought to herself. _I was sure something was over there_. Rin shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the river to Jaken and Sesshomaru, who were sitting under a nearby tree. She shook her head clear of the image and then smiled at her two companions. _It was just imagining. I doubt anything was really there_.

She stood in front of Sesshomaru and then bowed. She then knelt down and looked at her "father," "Are we going to go now? I have rested enough and we need to keep moving on."

Sesshomaru stood up and took Rin's hand and pulled her onto her feet, "Yes, we should continue and get back to our home land. It is getting late and we want to make close the gab in distance to home."

Rin smiled, and hugged Sesshomaru, "I love you, father."

A tear came to his eye, and he held her in his arm, "I love you too, Rin."


	7. Chapter 7

As they were making their trip back to the West, it was very uneventful. Rin yawned as she walked down the dirt beaten road. The sun was hanging lazily in the sky, and the bugs were not pestering the three as much as they could. There was barely a wind and the sky was a lovely hue of blue. It was a gorgeous day but still monotonous. It had been a few days for traveling, and _nothing_ had happened. It was the Feudal Era, and usually there was some war going on around, but there was no disturbance what so ever.

All of a sudden, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Rin and Jaken stopped dead in their tracks, and Sesshomaru slowed his pace. Sesshomaru turned to the two and looked at the imp, "Jaken, stay here and protect Rin."

Jaken nodded his head and places himself in front of the girl as their master stalked over to the rustling bushes.

"Come out and show yourself, or soon meet your fate," Sesshomaru demanded at the vegetation.

The intruder jumped out with speed and clawed at Sesshomaru's shoulder as it jumped around. Sesshomaru winced and spun around to see the demon he presumed because it was so fast. He sniffed a faint scent in the air. The being was not fully a demon, but mixed with human blood. It was all very familiar to him, but it had slightly changed. The half-demon reeked of Inuyasha, but something was different. There was a shriek from Rin and a grunt from Jaken that finished with a thud.

Sesshomaru looked over in that direction and stared at the young boy who stood behind Rin, with a dagger to her neck. Jaken was lying on the ground in a heap. The young boy, who was not much older than Rin, held the girl captive. He smelt a little like Inuyasha, but his features were skewed. His hair was black but long, and he was taller than Sesshomaru's younger brother. The boy standing there was also slightly more built for his age. His eyes were a piercing ice-blue though. They stared into Sesshomaru's soul, as the boy grinned smugly.

"Let the girl go, you fool. Do you know who you are dealing with, you filthy half-deamon." demanded Sesshomaru.

The boy tightened his grip on Rin and pressed his dagger closer to her neck. He was even more pompous than his father. "Yes, in fact, I do know who I am facing, Lord Sesshomaru of the West." The boy inclined his head a little. "But it does not matter. You are getting weak and slow Old Man. You are nothing compared to what my father and mother had had said about you."

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and teeth tightly. _How _dare_ he say such things to _me

"What? Does the cat-demon have your tongue, Sesshomaru?" taunted the boy.

"No, I was just thinking how foolish you are being, _boy_. You are just like your mangy father, Inuyasha. He also never backed down on a challenge, even when he _knew_ he was no match for his opponent," he tossed the words out. "Now run along and go back to your father before you get hurt."

The boy narrowed his eyes at his uncle. "I am _not_ a boy. And do not even call me that. I am Kaori, son of the man you have mentioned." His grip had gotten tighter on Rin, and she cried out.

"Father, help me!" Rin cired.

"Quiet you! You shall meet your fate, like your so-called father did to my older brother Tsume." Yukiko barked at the girl.

"I do not know what are you talking about, half-demon. Let go of the girl, or die!" Sesshomaru said.

"No! She will die, like you murdered my brother! You will soon see what it is like to loose someone you care for so much!

"Don't you even remember the poor boy you slaughtered? Heh, that is very typical of your Sesshomaru. It has been five years, Old Man, _five_ years since Tsume's death! He carried shards of the Shikon Jewl, and your _killed_ him for them!"

As Kaori worked himself up, the blade dug deeper into Rin's neck and slowly was cutting her porcelain skin. She wimpered silently and tears rolled down her cheeks. The blood was slowly drizzling out around the blade.

"Stop, Kaori! You're hurting Rin! Do not shed anymore blood for a past argument. Leave Rin alone!" Sesshomaru yelled in a worried tone to the boy.

"Ohh, someone actually does have a tender spot for us mere humans." Kaori taunted.

Sesshomaru made a low growl in his throat and advanced on Kaori. The boy then jumped back, still with the girl in his arms, and ran away like the wind. Sesshomaru tried to catch up with the boy but failed. The boy was abnormally strong for his age and mixture of blood lines. He had to give the boy some credit that Kaori was better than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru continued on his trail, but again, Kaori and Rin were no where in site. He followed until he hit a large lake, and Kaori's sent was missing. _Damn, where did they go?_


	8. Chapter 8

As Kaori sped through the forest, dodging the trees and other natural barriers, Rin was pounding on his back with her fist and was trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Let me go you jerk!" she yelled.

Kaori stopped in his tracks and dropped Rin to the ground with an unceremonious thud. She rubbed her lower back and cringed. She then glared up at her kidnapper and quickly stood up, still giving him an icy glare that was throwing daggers at him. He would've died a thousand times over with the look he was receiving from Rin. Kaori just grinned smugly and had his arms crossed around his chest. The wind was playing with his long black hair that hung loosely. His dark blue pants ruffled with the breeze and his white shirt was open at the chest. _He looks…quite cute like that---hold on Rin! What are you thinking? This guy wants to _kill_ you because Lord Sesshomaru killed his older brother five years ago!_ _You can't possibly be falling for this…this…_creepRin mentally hit herself to make her see the reality of the situation, but none the less, she still kept her cold stare on him.

Kaori started to slowly walk up to her. Rin was beginning to get frightened and cowered back. She cringed away, afraid of what he was going to do to her. She clenched her eyes shut and turned her face away as she leaned back on her hands, trying to widen the gab between the two. He crouched down in front of her and pushed his hand out towards Rin. This made her flinch away more and shivers started to run up and down her spine.

_Oh God, please do not let him kill me_, she pleaded to herself.

Suddenly she felt his hand on the base of her neck and it was gone again. She was bewildered of what he was doing, and had finally opened her eyes and turned to him. She saw the blood on his fingers that he was analyzing and then he turned and was ripping part of his huge sleeves.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Rin asked with a slight quiver.

He finally ripped off a piece and was placing around her neck. Rin flinched back and covered her neck. She felt a slight wetness. It was thick and running down her neck. She brought her hand to her neck and saw the crimson blood. _Oh no! I am bleeding!_ Rin started to panic and Kaori firmly held her hands and looked at her. She looked back at him and noticed he was not being stern with her. He eyes were showing concern which confused Rin of why he was.

"Don't move away. You're bleeding from the cut. I need to wrap it," Kaori said with deep concern in his voice as well ad it still showing in his very blue eyes. Rin started to slightly melt when he watched her. She nodded her head meekly and he finished wrapping her cut on her neck. Her shivering had subsided.

_Why is he being so…gentle and nice now? Just earlier he wanted me dead?_ She asked herself.

Kaori stood back up and walked back, sensing that Rin was not very comfortable with such close proximity. Rin gingerly felt the wrapping around her neck, staying in her own daze. She was very confused by his actions and was struggling with her thoughts and feelings of how she should think of him. He was a pompous jerk earlier and now…now he seemed so sweet and gentle, and genuinely concerned for her safety. Why the change of behavior?

Very briefly though as she sat there, she heard something said under Kaori's breath. She looked up at him, "What did you say?"

He looked down at her and said nothing. He looked so sad, it was breaking Rin's heart. Kaori finally looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Rin blinked in amazement. Were her ears deceiving her, or did he just apologize to her?

"Uhh….it's ok," she lamely said. She was speechless. She had no idea what to think then.

Rin stood up and wiped the dust off her kimono. She walked up closer to Kaori while he has his back slightly turned to her. "You know, it sounds and looks that you are actually sorry…but…" she struggled, "my father will not be pleased at all. You will be dead if he finds us."

It was silent for a few moments as they both stood their in the clearing.

Finally Kaori spoke up, "Why do you insist on calling him your father when he is not even human, nor even close to your kin?" She knew he was referring to Lord Sesshomaru.

She nervously rung her hands together a little and explained, "Lord Sesshomaru has cared for me since I was very young, when I had no family. I was very much an orphan and he took me in. He even resurrected me when I was viciously attacked by the wolves.

"He and Master Jaken are the closest people I have for my kin. They looked after me, made sure I was cared for. It is only right if he is given the title of father, since he acts as one to me."

Kaori spun around. He did not look please with her response. "How the hell can you call him that affectionately? He is a cold blooded killer and cares for no one but himself and only helps demons or people if it is for his own gain! I have heard of what he was like, especially with my father. That bastard almost killed my father a few times. Luckily my mother Kagome was there to help him get well or neither I nor my father will be here today."

Rin could not believe what he was saying. He obviously had not seen Sesshomaru and how he has been for the past decade with Rin in his life.

"You have no idea what you are talking about you-you half-demon! Lord Sesshomaru is not a cold blooded killer. Sure he had shed his own amount of blood in his past, but you have not even seen all of his sides; only the one which is vicious and cruel which was years ago. He has changed quite a bit and your are judging him unjustly for events in the past. The past is the past. You can't change it!" Rin yelled at him red-faced and furious that he uttered such words.

Her last remark left a deep cut in him. She was right after all; whatever happened in the past could not be changed, not even in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lord Sesshomaru has not always been such a saint," Rin said quietly to herself, "but he is not such as monster as everyone sees him to be…"

Kaori looked over at her. Rin had knelt down in the grassy surface and had her hands lain gently on top of her thighs. She held a stare down on the grass and was deep in thought. Her brown eyes were slightly glazed with tears as she looked down on the ground. He just stood there, towering Rin as he watched the poor girl just sit there and think. _She's…beautiful_, he thought. _But why would she want to be with such a villan like Sesshomaru? She can do better._ He shook his head and then looked away. _She could be with me…_

Some short time had passed but the sun was beginning its decend. Kaori walked over to Rin and picked her up her arms.

"Come on. We have to get going and find a place for the night," Kaori told Rin firmly.

Rin shot him a look, but followed as he took hold of her wrist and lead her away from the small clearing. His grip was tight and firm as he pulled her into the forest. She had no idea where he was leading her, but since she was his prisoner, she had to follow his commands. They stayed silent until they had reached a rocky ascent. Her eyes had traveled up from the base of the mountains to the peaks. She hopes she did not have to climbs those to go where he wants to take her. Even though she is quite fit from traveling all over the land with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, she still did not want to climb that steep ascent on the mountains. As she was looking up at the high peaks, which were slightly covered with the sun-kissed clouds, Kaori kept on pulling her towards them. Rin had finally looked down and noticed he had led her to a mouth of the cave. She hesitated at first when he wanted to go in. She held back and he roughly jerked her out of her stance and pulled her in. He was too strong for her to dig in her heels; she almost went flying down onto her face when he tugged her.

"There is nothing in there, Rin. I don't smell any trace of demons or humans, just an old musty smell of an old den of a pack of wolf demons," Kaori told her as he turned his head back and told her. Rin's heart skipped a bit when he turned his head to direct the comment to her. How the sun's setting rays hit his hair, and touched his icy-blue eyes, it was breath taking. Also, he had not directly said anything to her for the whole journey and she was touched. As he turned his head back, she meekly looked down her cheeks flushed a rosy red. _Thank God he doesn't notice_, she said to herself.

They carefully walked into the rocky cave. Rin stumbled here and there, but Kaori made sure to catch her when she did. He then had instructed her to stay put as he walked farther down into the face. His eyes were better than hers in the dark, so he could easily find an area where they could rest for the night. So he had left her all alone in the dark. She shivered and it ran up and down her spine. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she idly rubbed them. She was slightly cold because the air was cold and damn…must be water in there somewhere and because it was in the shade. Also, it was frightening to stand in the darkness and not see her surroundings. She kept on hearing shuffling in the darkness and it did not help calm her nerves. She tightly clenched her eyes shut and wished she was with her father, in a safe location. She shivered violently and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She wanted to curl up on the ground, but she was frightened of what she might find. Rin just stood there, terrified. She wanted it to all go away. She wanted to scream and run away and not be in there. Her body shuddered and tears brimming her eyes. She let out a small cry, and suddenly, she heard a voice. _Oh please let that be Kaori,_ she pleased.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped and screamed.

Kaori jumped back slightly and Rin opened her eyes and saw his face in the faint glow of the torch he held. She clung to him and was still shivering. Kaori was caught aback by her response and, slowly put his free arm around her. They stood there for a little while and then he told her they should get some rest. He took her hang gently and led her to a place where there was a small waterfall and a place with not so many rocks. He made a small fire already and before he had brought her. They sat around it and Kaori caught a couple fish from the nearby stream with a harpoon that he made from a long stick he had found. He roasted them over the fire and they feasted on the trout.

Rin was growing tired and she began to yawn. Both were silent and left to their own thoughts. The silence was too much and it made her weary. She curled up not too far from the fire, and rested her head on her arms. She had soon fallen into a deep sleep. Her body was sore and tired from traveling so much as of late and it was finally catching up to her. Plus, the stress of the day of being kidnapped by a boy of a half-demon that Lord Sesshomaru did not like, and wanted Kaori revenge. But the revenge Kaori wanted was not happening. He wanted to kill Rin, but he seemed hesitant to do so. His heart was not as cold as he played it up. He gently watched her as she slept. She shivered slightly and he threw his one shirt over her. He gently ran his fingers through her sleak black hair, and she stopped shivering. Kaori sat close beside her, still in his thoughts.

_I couldn't killer…She's…I can't even explain it…How can you kill someone if you have some sort of feelings for them? My heart melts when she just tucks her hair behind her ears. My knees quiver when she just _looks _at me. It's all so very strange…I am not sure why I still have her with me if I do not intend to kill her…Maybe I am just scared of what Sesshomaru would do to me. I want her though. I want her to be my own…But I have fucked it up. She would never consider it. I just took her from her so called "father" and slightly injured her. Why would she want me?..._ Kaori sighed to himself, and he himself, had soon feel asleep.


End file.
